Memories
by Lynn Die Drachen Krieger
Summary: '"Lucillia sighed. "I know... Leto is gone. I've exepted that... But FENRIS is here now, and I will do whatever it takes to help him finally free himself from the magisters."' FenrisXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, this is my second Dragon Age story. Instead of blending my OC into the story line (Like in my first one), I decided to change things up a bit. I was thinking about how I haven't read to many Fenris stories that involve his past. So, this is basically what this story revolves around.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age, just my OC Lucillia.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rain. That was the last thing she needed. Traveled for three days, on_ foot_, possibly lost, a now it was raining...

Perfect.

Luckily, Lucilla was near civilization. A city. A place to get out of the rain.  
Lucillia walked into the lower part of the city. She figured a place to stay would be cheaper there.

Eventually, Lucillia walked up to a tavern. Truthfully she would've never noticed it, if it weren't for the giant wooden man hanging by his foot above the door.

Once inside, Lucillia noticed the place was nearly empty. There were only three others: A bartender, a pirate (Who seemed to be bickering with the bartender about her tab), and a dwarven man. He was sitting near the fireplace.

"Hello," He said kindly.

It took Lucillia a second to realize that the greeting was directed at her.  
She nodded slightly, "Hi."

"You're new around here, aren't you?" He continued.

"Am I that transparent?"

The Dwarf chuckled. "No. I just happen to know everyone in town. And I've never seen _you _before."

He extended his arm. "The Name's Varric."

She shook Varric's hand. "I'm Lucillia."

"Nice name."

"My mama had good taste."

"That she did. So, what brings you to Kirkwall?"

Lucillia sat down next to him. "Nothing in particular."

He nodded. "Have a place to stay?"

She looked around the tavern. "Here?"

Varric leaned back in his chair. "Hmm, I live here myself. It's really not as bad as everyone says. Honest."

Lucillia smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

"Say," Varric said. "Some of my friend's will be here any minute now, why don't you stay and meet them."

"Okay."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, two of Varric's friends showed up. A tall man with midnight black hair and a beard, and beside him was a woman with ginger hair.

"Hey Varric,"Said the Man. "Who's your friend?"

Varric sat up. "Hello Hawke, This is Lucillia. Are Fenris and Sebastian coming too?"

_Fenris, _Lucillia thought.

"Yeah,"Hawke replied. "They should be here soon."

_Fenris..._Lucillia thought harder. _Fenris, why does that seem so familiar..."_

* * *

_She hid behind the damp stone wall. She knew that she shouldn't be there, but she had to be. Lucillia knew something was wrong.__She wanted to help him!_

_The screaming... __  
_  
_That wasn't like him. He was strong, it took a lot to break him down.__  
_  
_The painful cries of agony..._

_They were hurting him. She knew it! But what could she do?_

_Nothing..._

_After what felt like hours the cries suddenly stopped._

_It was silent. Lucillia wasn't sure if that was good...or bad._

_The Magisters had exited the room and were now in her view."Congratulations Danarius!" The short, fat one exclaimed. "It was a success!"Danarius smiled smugly. "Thank you gentlemen, for your assistance."_

_They all laughed as they walked away congratulating each other. Once they were out of sight, Lucillia emerged from her hidding spot._

_She slowly made her way to the room he was taken to. She peered through the door, and was stunned by what she saw. Her closest friend was covered in the strangest looking markings.__  
_

_But what terrified her to most was the fact that he wasn't moving._

_She stepped toward him, and looked closer._

_Not even his chest was moving. _

_He was as still as death..._

* * *

"Lucy?" Varric said with concern. "Are you alright?"

Lucillia snapped back to reality. "What? Oh! Sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I haven't slept in three days."

Hawke nodded. "That's alright. So, your name's Lucillia?"

Lucillia shook her head. "No, just Lucy, if you don't mind."

By then, Sebastian and Fenris had made their way into the Hanged Man.

Hawke waved them down. "It's about time you two got here."

Lucillia turned around.  
The moment she caught sight of Fenris she froze.

_No, it can't be..._

* * *

**Thanks For reading. **

**This is just the first chapter, the next one will be a lot longer. I Promise!**

**Comment Please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- **So... sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've got alot going on right now. But I've got Chapter 2 for you right here!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lucillia was baffled. She got up and walked up to Fenris. She looked straight into his eyes. "Leto? Is it you?"  
He gave her a quizzical look.

After a long, awkward silence, she finally spoke. "You…" She shook her head. "You're dead."

Fenris's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You were _dead_, I saw you! You didn't move, didn't _breath!_"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fenris snapped. "I don't even know who you are!"

"It's me… it's Lucillia…"

Fenris's face was expressionless.

Lucillia seemed hurt. "You... don't remember me... you really don't remember anything, do you?"

Fenris suddenly realized what was going on.

Lucillia turned away from him. "The damned Magister was right! It completely erased your memory."

"What!" Said Varric. "Just hold on for a second. Do you two know eachother?"

"I Knew you?" All of a sudden, Fenris was full of questions."How well? Can you tell me _anything _about my past?"  
Lucillia sat down. A tear came to her eye. Maker! She hated crying. "I was your best friend..."

Fenris sat down next to her. "You called me Leto-"  
"That was your name," Lucillia interupted. "You, your mother, and your sister, were all I had. You and Me... we did everything together..."

Suddenly, Lucillia felt light-headed. All that travel without food or sleep had finally caught up with her.

"The poor girl is exahusted," Said Sebastian. "She needs rest."

"No," Fenris said Hastily. "I need to know-"

"Fenris." Sebastian put his hand on Fenris's shoulder. "She'll be here in the morning."

Fenris realized how selfish he'd been toward the girl. "I apoligize... Lucillia."

She smiled. "Oh, it's alright. I'm just happy to see you're alive."

Fenris stood. "I will come see you tomarrow, then."

* * *

_"This is my newest slave?" Denarius asked impatiently._

_"Yes sir, stright from Antiva," The slaver responded._

_"Age?"_

_"She's 8-years-old."_

_Denarius circled around the little girl, inspecting her as the Slaver continued his evaluation. Across the courtyard was a 9-year-old boy, watching them from behind the fountain._

_"Parents?" Denarius continued.__  
__  
__The Slaver shook his head. "No. Her mother was elven, father a human. We found her wandering the streets of the Antiva slums after a riot broke out. The Parents were killed."_

_Denarius nodded. "She is a fine specimine, and will certainly be useful, I'll take her," Denarius concluded. __After he paid the Slaver, he untied her ropes and pushed her toward the courtyard._

_"Go find Varania," He told her. "She's about your age, she'll tell you how you can make yourself useful." _

_As Denarius made his way back into the Mansion, the girl slowly made her way toward the Fountain. Once Denarius was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and quietly began to sob.__The yound boy who'd been hidding emerged from his spot. He kneeled beside her. "It's okay," He soothed. "Don't cry."__  
_

_The girl sniffled.__  
_

_He placed his hand on her back, and used the other to wipe a tear off her face. "I know how you feel."__She looked at him. __"Don't worry," He said. "The others will take care of you."__  
_

_A smile made it's was across her face.__"I'm Leto," He said Happily. "What's your name?"__"Lucillia."__Leto helped his new friend off the ground. "Hey, I have an idea! You should meet my mama, come on!"__  
_

_With that, Leto and Lucillia raced eachother to the back door of the Mansion's Kitchen...__  
_

* * *

Fenris suddenly woke in a cold sweat. He looked around the room to regain his bearings. The dream he'd had still fresh in his mind.  
He let out a deep breath. _That was...interesting..._

* * *

**Thank's for reading, and all the nice Reviews guys!**

**I'll update soon! Promise!**


End file.
